One Year
by Kulkas
Summary: Golden Week. Bibit Tomat. Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga. for #SasuhinaBimonthly prompt: Golden Week RnR? :)


One Year © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc

Selamat membaca…

.

.

.

Satu minggu itu tujuh hari. Dari hari senin sampai hari minggu. Kalian tahu Golden Week? Minggu emas. Ya, minggu emas. Bukan berarti dihari minggu kalian mendapat emas. Tentu saja bukan. Tolong jangan berfikir seperti itu. Kalau semua orang beranggapan seperti itu dan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak akan ada kemiskinnan di dunia ini.

Hinata memandang kalender bulan April. Besok sudah tanggal 29. Hari dimulainya Golden Week. Libur satu minggu penuh, belum ditambah hari kejepit dan hari libur nasional yang lainnya. Tanggal merah. Merah. Merah. Merah. Dan merah.

"Kalendernya bisa terbakar kalau kau pandangi terus," suara maskulin itu berhasil menyadarkan lamunan Hinata pada kalender dihadapannya.

"Eh." Reaksi yang selalu Hinata lakukakan kala terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Libur. Di rumah. Bosan," ucap Hinata lesu.

Hinata menghela napas keputus asaan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah juga. Toh tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga begitu. Tapi, selama satu minggu kedepan dia tidak akan berjumpa dengan teman-temannya dan guru-gurunya.

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, diikuti pemudan bersurai raven dibelakangnya.

Tanggal 29 April hari sabtu, libur Hari Showa. Tanggal 30 hari minggu, jelas libur. Tanggal 1 Mei libur Hari Buruh sedunia. Tanggal 2 sepertinya bukan tanggal merah, tapi karena hari kejepit otomatis libur. Tanggal 3, 4, 5 Mei itu Hari Peringatan Konstitusi, Hari Hijau, dan Hari Anak-anak, libur lagi. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjadi sedikit pusing, kala memikirkan hari libur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Onsen?" tawar pemuda yang duduk anteng disebelahnya. Hinata menatapnya horor. "kita bisa berduaan di sana."

Hinata mencubit lengan pemuda itu sekuat tenaga, membuat si pemuda meringis kesakitan. "Sasuke mesum."

"Aku hanya menawarkan. Tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengajak ga-" Hinata mencubit lengan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan ku pastikan ayah dan Neji menghajarmu sampai babak belur."

"Makanya. Ayo." Sasuke memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Tanpa memerdulikan teman-temannya yang masih berada di kelas.

"Tidak akan." Hinata mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungguh, Hinata juga bingung. Kenapa seorang Sasukedengan segala kesempurnaannya menginginkan seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang biasa-biasa saja. Waktu itu juga saat Golden Week, setahun yang lalu. Saat festival Matsuri, Sasuke membawa bibit tomat yang sedang tumbuh dalam pot kecil. Memberikannya pada Hinata, seolah memberikan hati Sasuke untuk Hinata. Hinata terbengong-bengong kala itu. Menerima pot kecil dengan gerakan kikuk yang sangat jelas. Jujur Hinata juga menyukai teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi tidak berani mengekspresikannya secara terang-terangnya seperti yang lainnya.

Dan saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya lewat pohon tomat, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengiyakan dengan anggukan malu-malu dan pipi merona. Oh itulah yang disukai Sasuke. Malu-malu dan pipi meronanya, imut. Sasuke mengatakan untuk selalu menyiram dan memberi pupuk. Jika sudah berbuah, Sasuke ingin Hinata memetiknya dan mengolahnya. Kemudian diberikan pada Sasuke. Terserah mau dibuat jus, kue atau lainnya. Yang penting itu buatan tangan Hinata, calon istrinya.

Tunggu dulu, Tunggu dulu. Setahun yang lalu. Golden Week. Bibit tomat. Festival Matsuri. Hari Hijau. Tanggal... 4 Mei.

Hinata seolah ditampar dengan ingatan yang baru saja berkelebat dimemori otaknya. Bagaimana Hinata bisa melupakannya. Ya Tuhan.

Hinata menepuk dahinya. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Tanggal 4 Mei," Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "ayo kencan."

Mengajak kencan duluan itu memalukan bagi Hinata. Menjadi agresif sedikit tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula, selalu Sasuke duluan yang berinisiatif mengajak Hinata kencan atau nonton bioskop. Hanya kali ini saja. Serius.

Well, tidak buruk juga. Asal ada gadis manis, imut, cantik -Hinata Hyuuga- Sasuke akan dengan senang hati pergi kemanapun. Berani disambar petir kalau bohong.

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata yang menunduk. "Ku kira lupa."

"Ma-maaf. Sungguh." Gagap yang tidak tepat. "Ya. Kau kan pikun."

Dahi Hinata sedikit berkedut. Apa-apan kekasihnya ini. Ingin rasanya Hinata mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dan menggelitiki perutnya. Tapi urung, karena malu dan sedikit takut alias tidak berani. Sasuke yang ngambek lebih menyeramkan dari banteng mengamuk.

Kalau difikir lagi, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya menggoda Hinata dengan mengajaknya ke Onsen. Ya biar Hinata ingat hari jadiannya. Tidak lebih. Suer deh.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Oh ayolah, dua huruf konsonan ambigu itu harus dimusnahkan dari dunia Sasuke Uchiha. Terkadang Hinata salah mengartikan kata 'hn' itu. Hn itu iya atau tidak?

Bertahan hingga satu tahun itu tidak mudah. Asam, manis, pahit bahkan berlinang air mata dilalui oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Dalam satu tahun, banyak terjadi hal yang mengejutkan. Kehidupan monoton Hinata dipenuhi oleh kehadiran Sasuke. Pun sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Saling merindukan satu sama lain. Bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Menjemput Hinata dan mengantarkannya pulang. Membawa bekal lebih untuk Sasuke. Menjahili satu sama lain. Menggoda. Tersenyum bersama. Tertawa bersama. Bergandengan tangan. Dan semua hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh sebuah kata-kata.

Ini terlalu indah. Besok, tanggal 4 Mei, tepat satu tahun Sasuke dan Hinata menjalin hubungan. Dan masa-masa terakhir mereka dibangku tingkat menengah. Banyak hal yang terjadi.

Sasuke berdehem untuk memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda. Hinata menatap yang tak mampu Hinata tolak. Pun sama dengan Sasuke, mata pearl yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. "Ayo kita menikah."

 **THE END**

.

A/N :

Ficlet for SasuHinaBimonthly. Lebih gampang buat ficlet daripada OS xixixi

Berkenan Ripiu? Concrit juga ditunggu kok :)

26.05.2015


End file.
